1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to an SCSI (small computer systems interface) bus cable connector having bent soldering pins soldered to the wires of a bus cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the fast development of the information industry, use of a large amount of storage devices is becoming popular. The transmission and communication of data in the hardware requires use of SCSI bus cable connectors. In this era of high speed transmission, commonly used cable connectors are configured as a piercing type which includes an insulating housing with a plurality of spaced-apart insert holes provided for retaining signal terminals. The signal terminals are respectively provided with fork-like clamping ends used to clamp and pierce respective signal wires. The connection of the signal wires with the signal terminals is similar to that in a household telephone connection in which the plastic skin in the wire end of each signal wire need not be stripped off, and in which the insulative plastic skin of the signal wire is directly pierced by the clamping end of the respective terminal to permit contact between the terminal and the conductor of the signal wire. Since the signal wires of the bus cable connector are clamped in a piercing manner, each wire conductor is in point contact with the respective signal terminal. Moreover, since only the clamping points on two sides of each wire conductor serve for electrical contact, the stability of signal transmission thereof is more or less unreliable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,329B1 discloses a connector having a connector housing which is provided, at one end face thereof, with a plurality of parallel grooves to receive and align bent soldering sections of signal terminals. Wire conductors of a bus cable are placed within the respective grooves and are soldered to the respective signal terminals received in the grooves. This connector eliminates the use of the piercing type signal terminals. However, since the wire conductors are soldered to the signal terminals directly at the end face of the connector housing, the entire body of the connector housing has to be fabricated from a special high heat-resisting plastic material that can endure the heat generated during the soldering process, thereby increasing costs for producing the connector. On the other hand, the aforesaid U.S. patent was filed later than the priority date of the basic application (U.S. patent application Ser. No. No. 09/991,677) of this application.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cable connector in which signal terminals are provided with bent soldering pins for soldering connection with wire conductors, thus eliminating the need to use piercing and clamping ends to pierce the signal terminals.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cable connector including signal terminals with bent and laid down soldering pins for soldering connection with wire conductors, thus lowering the height of the connector.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cable connector in which terminals having solder pins are mounted on an insulative body which is a separate piece from a connector housing, thus permitting the connector housing to be produced from a material which has less heat resistance and inexpensive.
Accordingly, a cable connector in the present invention comprises: an insulative body including two opposite first and second faces, and a plurality of spaced apart parallel grooves formed in the first face; a plurality of terminals extending through the insulative body and including contact portions extending out of the insulative body through the second face, and soldering pins extending out of the insulative body through the first face on two sides of the parallel grooves, the soldering pins being bent to be received respectively within the grooves; a a connector housing for receiving the insulative body; and a plurality of wires including end portions which are stripped and are respectively received within the grooves over the soldering pins for electrical connection with the soldering pins.